The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Plow systems are commonly used for all-terrain vehicles (ATVs). Current plow systems can require the driver to get off of the vehicle to adjust the pivot angle of the plow blade. A variety of other maintenance equipment used in combination with tractors and/or ATVs, such as lawn cutting and sweeper assemblies, can require a user to manually adjust a rotary orientation of the maintenance equipment.